


It takes one to know one

by inuverse



Series: Games people play [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, M/M, One Shot, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven und Erik haben Charles am Strand von Kuba zurück gelassen. Zumindest ist es das, was sie sich glauben machen wollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes one to know one

**Author's Note:**

> Die Rechte an X-Men gehören mir nicht. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.

Ravens gelbe Augen leuchteten hell im Kontrast zu ihrer dunkelblauen Haut wie Supernovae im Nachthimmel. Sie warf einen langen Blick in den großen Spiegel in Eriks Zimmer und lächelte zufrieden. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte sie ihre wahre Gestalt nur in einem Notfall angenommen. Aber Erik hatte ihr die Augen dafür geöffnet, dass sie so, wie sie war, perfekt war. Und das hatte bis jetzt noch niemand getan. Zuerst hatte sie ihm nicht geglaubt, aber jetzt wusste sie, dass Erik Recht hatte. Er hatte immer Recht. So wie mit Charles' heiß geliebten Menschen, für die sie ihre Leben auf diesem gottverdammten Strand riskiert und die sie am Ende doch nur verraten hatten. So wie Erik es ihnen von Anfang an vorausgesagt hatte. Raven seufzte. Charles hatte sich für die Menschen entschieden, die sie tot sehen wollten. Charles hatte Raven gehen lassen. Und deshalb hieß es jetzt Erik und sie gegen den Rest der Welt und... gegen Charles.

Erik lag auf dem Rücken auf dem Bett. Seine Armen hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken an die Decke zu starren und trug nur ein schwarzes Handtuch um die Hüften. Er hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, sein Haar nach dem Duschen abzutrocknen. Als er Raven bemerkte, drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Seine Stimme klang rau und ungeduldig.

»Was willst du?«

Raven schlenderte langsam zu dem großen Doppelbett und warf Erik ein verführerisches Lächeln zu.

»Drei Mal darfst du raten!«

Ihr Zeigefinger zog Kreise auf Eriks ausgeprägten Brustmuskeln, bis sie fühlte, wo ihre Berührung eine Gänsehaut hinterlassen hatte. Dann glitt ihr Finger tiefer, was sich seine Bauchmuskulatur unmerklich anspannen ließ. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und schnurrte in sein Ohr:

»Nur dich!«

Bevor ihre Hand unter den Frotteestoff reichen konnte, fühlte sie Eriks festen Griff um ihr Handgelenk. Er setzte sich auf und zog ihre Hand bestimmt von ihm weg.

»Ich bin müde, Raven. Deshalb würde ich es vorziehen, heute Nacht alleine zu schlafen.« Er grinste schief und es wirkte irgendwie gezwungen. »Ich bin im Vergleich zu dir, ein ziemlich alter Bursche, weißt du. Ab und zu muss ich mich ein bisschen erholen.«

Raven schnaubte:

»Du bist ein Lügner. Und ein schlechter noch dazu.«

Eine feuchte Strähne fiel in Eriks gerunzelte Stirn.

»Ich habe dich gesehen, Erik. Als du dich heute ins Krankenhaus geschlichen hast.«

Erik stieß überrascht den Atem aus. Seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und seine Stimme mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton, als er sprach.

»Du schnüffelst mir hinterher? Steckst deine Nase in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen?«

»Ich frage mich, ob du dich vielleicht an einen von denen erinnern kannst?«, beantwortete Raven seine Frage, während sie ihre Form in die verschiedenen Passanten, Ärzte und Schwestern wechselte, deren Gestalt sie bei Eriks Verfolgung angenommen hatte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie verbittert klang. »Deine Sorge um... ihn hat dich wohl ziemlich abgelenkt. Ich nehme an, du hättest es nicht mal bemerkt, wenn ich eine der Formen angenommen hätte, die du ohnehin kennst?«

Sie verschwamm zu der kleinen blonden Teenagerin, als die sie sich bei ihrem ersten Treffen ausgegeben hatte.

Eriks Gesichtsausdruck war unbewegt wie eine Maske. Kalt.

»Wie ich schon sagte, meine Angelegenheiten gehen dich nichts an. Und jetzt verschwinde!«

Raven verwandelte sich jedoch nur wieder in eine der Krankenschwestern, deren Form sie schon einmal an diesem Tag angenommen hatte.

»Du willst nicht wissen, was mir sein Arzt gesagt hat?«

»Verschwinde!« Eriks Stimme war ein tiefes Grollen. Das Metall des Bettrahmens rasselte. Aber Raven dachte nicht daran, zu gehen, sie nahm nur wieder ihre eigene Gestalt an.

»Die Kugel hat sein Rückenmark verletzt. Er wird nie mehr wieder gehen können. Niemals.« Raven nahm an Eriks Seite auf dem Bett Platz und griff nach seiner Hand.

Für eine Sekunde konnte sie seinen gesamten Körper zittern fühlen, als sie ihn berührte. Es schien, als hätten ihn ihre Worte eingefroren. Für einen Moment nur. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Schock war, Sorge oder Unglauben, vielleicht auch Schuld, die seine Reaktion verzögerte, aber im nächsten Augenblick zog Erik seine Hand energisch von ihr weg.

»Das ist mir egal«, sagte er flach, was Raven aus so vielen Gründen einen heftigen Stich versetzte.

»Lügner!«, wiederholte sie und spürte, wie etwas in ihrem Inneren zornig zu brennen begann. »Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn an seinem Bett beim Schlafen beobachtet hast. Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn anfassen wolltest, aber es nicht getan hast, als hättest du geglaubt, er wäre aus wertvollem Porzellan und würde zerbrechen, würdest du es tun. Also, hör auf, mich anzulügen, Erik!« Sie zögerte kurz. »Ich muss keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, was das bedeutet.«

Eriks Augen weiteten sich. Raven lächelte triumphierend, obwohl es gleichzeitig auch wehtat, als sie bitter sprach:

»Ich weiß genau, wie es ist, wenn man mit seinem blendenden Verstand verbunden ist. Wie es ist, sein großzügiges Herz zu fühlen, seine Art die Welt zu sehen. Er, der jede Faser deines Körpers durchdringt, wie eine Droge. Dieser kleine süchtig machende Bastard, der er ist. Aber du hast ihn verlassen, Erik. Ich habe ihn verlassen. Und ich bin froh, dass wir es getan haben.«

Eriks Gesicht verzog sich unwillkürlich.

»Du weißt gar nichts.«

»Dann sag mir, was ich wissen muss!«

»Du sollst verschwinden!«

Sie starrten sich an. Doch dann begann Ravens Erscheinung sich wieder zu verändern. Ehe Erik reagieren konnte, ergriff sie seine Handgelenke, presste sie rechts und links von ihm in die Matratze, während sie rittlings auf seinen Schoß stieg. Ihr Haar wurde kürzer und färbte sich dunkelbraun. Ihre Augen erstrahlten in hellem Blau. Ihre Haut wurde heller und rosig. Ihre Brüste formten sich zu strammen Muskeln. Ihr weiblicher Körper verwandelte sich vollständig in den eines Mannes. Sie war nackt und der Klang ihrer Stimme war sanft und warm und vertraut, als sie zu Erik sprach. Ein charakteristisches Schmunzeln auf ihren nun männlichen Gesichtszügen von Charles Xavier.

»Vielleicht willst du ja jetzt, dass ich bleibe?« Sie fühlte Erik zittern und lehnte sich weiter zu ihm, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern, »Mein Freund.«

»Tu das nicht!«, warnte er sie mit rauer Stimme. Sie war so nahe, dass sie seinen abgehackten Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Das Metall im ganzen Raum schien zu summen. Der Rahmen des Bettes rasselte wie bei einem Erdbeben. »Ich meine es ernst.« Aber seine Stimme war kraftlos genauso, wie sein Körper unter ihr, zwar bis zum Bersten angespannt war, aber dennoch völlig regungslos.

Raven zwang Erik einen Kuss auf die Lippen und er schien unter ihr noch immer wie erstarrt. Nur das Summen um sie herum wurde lauter und das Rasseln intensiver.

»Ich liebe dich, Erik«, sagte sie mit Charles' Stimme und drängte ihren Körper an seinen. Sie fixierte ihn mit Charles' blauen Augen. 

»Wieso tust du das?« Erik klang gequält.

»Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt: Ich will dich, Erik. Und werde dir alles geben, was du begehrst. Weil ich will, dass du an meiner Seite bist. Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt. Nur du und ich.«

Erik schluckte hart. Aber als sie ihn küsste, wieder und wieder, während sie mit Charles' sanfter Stimme auf ihn einredete, sein dunkles noch immer feuchtes Haar streichelte, fühlte sie etwas in ihm brechen und wie er seinen Widerstand aufgab und sich ihrem Drängen ergab. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er zog sie näher zu sich, drückte sie auf den Rücken und rollte sich auf sie. Ein verzweifelter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und Selbsthass in seinen Augen.

Was dann geschah, es war völlig anders als alles, was sie je erlebt hatte. Nicht der Teil, bei dem es darum ging, als Mann mit einem anderen Mann zu schlafen. Das hatte sie schon einige Male zuvor getan. Es war die Art, wie Erik sie berührte. Die Art, wie er sie schließlich anblickte und dabei doch nur Charles vor sich sah. Nichts sonst. Die Art, wie er sich um sie bemühte. Darum, dass es ihr gefiel. Sie hatte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war, so achtsam zu sein, so zärtlich, so sanft, so einfühlsam, so... voller Liebe. Er flüsterte Worte in ihre Haut, die nicht im geringsten für sie bestimmt waren. Er war der Illusion völlig erlegen. In ihr gefangen. Und zum ersten Mal fühlte Raven den Unterschied, mit ihm zu vögeln und mit ihm Liebe zu machen. Und es tat sehr viel mehr weh, tatsächlich zu spüren, als nur zu wissen, dass sie niemals die Person gewesen war, die Erik in erster Linie wollte. Trotzdem brachte er sie dazu, hart und intensiv mit seinem eigenen Höhepunkt zusammen zu kommen.

Erik löschte das Licht augenblicklich mit einer Handbewegung, als sie fertig waren. Noch immer heftig atmend. Er rollte sich wortlos von ihr herunter auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Hielt Abstand. Aber Raven war erleichtert, dass es dunkel war und er die Tränen ihrer Reue nicht sehen konnte. Dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie sie sich wieder in sich selbst verwandelte und aus den Laken schlüpfte. Sie ging geradewegs auf die Tür zu. Doch etwas ließ sie zögern.

»Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich wollte nicht... Ich... Es tut mir leid«, sagte sie und zu ihrer Überraschung gab Erik ihr sogar eine Antwort.

»Das gilt auch für mich, Raven.«

Sie konnte ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen, aber seine Stimme hatte belegt geklungen.

»Du hättest bei ihm bleiben sollen«, sagte sie.

Erik lachte harsch auf.

»Das war nicht meine Entscheidung, Raven. Er wollte nicht, dass ich bleibe. Da draußen auf diesem Strand. Deshalb bin ich gegangen.« Sie schwiegen einen Moment, dann seufzte er. »Komm her, komm zurück ins Bett zu mir! Es ist lächerlich und unnötig, dass du jetzt gehen willst.«

Sie hörte das Rascheln einer Decke, die einladend angehoben wurde. Ravens Kniee waren unsicher und sie war viel zu erschöpft, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Einer, der nicht damit zu tun hatte, wie kalt und leer das Bett in ihrem Zimmer sein würde, wenn sie Eriks Aufforderung nicht nachkommen würde. Sie ging einfach zurück zu dem Ort, von dem sie seine Stimme gehört hatte, um sich kurz darauf in die Mulde an Eriks warmen Körper zu schmiegen.

»Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt«, flüsterte er. »Du weißt, dass ich es auch will, dich will. Die echte Raven.«

»Lügner!« Aber sie zog seine Arme nur fester um sich, fühlte wie sie von Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung überwältigt wurde. »Aber danke, dass du es trotzdem gesagt hast.«

Sie küsste die Fingerknöchel seiner Hand und dachte plötzlich an Charles. Wie oft sie früher so an ihn gekuschelt in seinen Armen gelegen hatte und in einem kleinen Seufzen stieß sie Charles' Namen aus. Morgen würde sie sich nicht mehr erinnern können, dass sie es getan hatte. Denn noch im selben Moment fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Sie konnte Eriks leise Stimme in ihrem Nacken schon längst nicht mehr hören.

»Meine liebe, bezaubernde Raven, was du doch selbst für eine Lügnerin bist.« Sie fühlte weder den zärtlichen Kuss, den er auf ihr Haar drückte, noch hörte sie seine einlullenden Worte, die er in dem Wissen sprach, dass sie sie nicht mehr erreichten. »Ich wünschte nur für dich, du könntest ihm vergeben, dass er dich hat mit mir gehen lassen.«

**Author's Note:**

> abgeschlossen im Oktober 2011


End file.
